Various types of voltage regulators are available. A low dropout (LDO) linear voltage regulator is an electronic circuit that is designed to provide a stable direct current (DC) output voltage regardless of input voltage variations and load impedance. An LDO regulator is able to maintain output regulation even for a relatively small difference between the input voltage and the output voltage. For example, when regulating the voltage from a battery, an LDO regulator can maintain a steady output voltage for input voltages ranging from high battery voltages down to voltage levels just above the output voltage. Some LDO regulators may use a field effect transistor (FET) as a current pass element, with the FET behaving as a resistor and to generate a controlled voltage across its terminals to maintain the desired output voltage. As the load current or input voltage changes, the gate to source voltage of the FET is adjusted by a control circuit to keep the output in regulation. The FET operates in the saturation region as long as it has a large drain resistance, but if the input voltage drops close to the output voltage, the FET enters the trioding region and the LDO is in “dropout.”